The Mark of Athena
by MinniMichaelJordan23
Summary: What I think the Mark of Athena will be like.
1. Annabeth

**A/N: Well, I would like to say a few things. First off, I do not have spell check and I am not the best speller. Please help me out and tell me all that I miss-spell. I will look up a lot of words as I go. Second, I would want you to tell me if my characters are not right. I will be switching point of views every chapter, or so. Thanks! -Emma!**

**Chapter One**

**Annabeth**

Annabeth licked her lips, as she looked over the balcony of the ship, and saw Camp Jupiter up ahead. So far, it was beautiful. She had been suprised that it was more grand than Camp Half Blood. The architecture was simply wonderful and detailed. She scanned oved all of the buildings, and structures. They had a grand, main building with a big dome. There had to be a grand mural inside of the dome. She loved the way buildings looked witht that accessory.

Gold fragments covered the marble stones, and there were sculptures of all the Roman Gods and Goddesses. She saw Athena- or Minerva- in her usual battle helmet and war gear. But she looked different. Her face was more stern and serious. Her eyes had wisdom into them, but also another thing. Power. Annabeth knew that the Roman Gods were like that, though. She was rather excited for this experience to work with the Romans.

But, of course she was only thinking about this stuff to get her mind off of Percy. She was actually terrified of rejection or him not remembering her. Of course, this was only to bring the Greeks and Romans together. Even Jason was remembering his past, very well. Maybe Hera would not be cruel and give Percy back everything. Then again, Hera was not too fond of Annabeth. And that was an understatement.

But, she was not going to think about that. She was acually pretty worried about this quest. This could very well be the end of lives. She recited the prophecy in her head:

_Seven half-bloods shall answer the call,_

_To storm or fire, the world must fall,_

_An oath to keep with a final breath,_

_And foes bear arms to the Doors of Death_

We still did not know who the other three people would be. Obviously, Percy, Jason, Leo, and Piper. At least two would have to be Roman. And 'to storm of fire, the world must end' is probably Jason and Leo. Annabeth sighed, with frustration. She had thought about this every night, trying to break in down. She would think of one possibility, but then something would come up to make her change her mind.

"Land ahoy!" Leo shouted from the top of the ship. Annabeth forced herself up, taking all of her valuable idems with her, including her dagger, in her jean pockets, and stuffing her Yankee's cap into her back pocket. Annabeth ran up the staires, to the illumination of top deck. She was going to be glad to be away from oil lamps, and the timber wood of the ship. She felt like she was trapped for some reason.

"Make sure the truce flag is up for them to see," Jason said. Leo let go of the wheel, and raised the white flag.

"Leo! There is a big-" _clunk_ "- boulder there," Piper yelled, holding onto a pole for her life. Annabeth fell on the ground from the effect of the crash. Jason did the same, but Leo stayed standing by gripping onto the wheel.

"Sorry, guys!" Leo said. Annabeth stood up, and looked to the side of the boat. They were in shallow water, but there was a giant hole in the front right of the ship, with a big boulder in the front of it.

"How long will it take to fix this?" Annabeth asked. Leo took a look beside her.

"Man, Leo. Er, it's okay. We'll fix it, right?" Jason asked, being neutral, as usual.

"I don't know. Assuming water is flooding into it, as we speak, it may take a while," Leo said, scratching his head. "Well, on a different matter, thank you for riding on the Argo II, exit to the right and watch your step."

Leo pushed on a button, and a slot to the right opened. A slope unfolded, and it was a walk way onto the sand. Jason shrugged, and was the first to walk down. Piper followed him, with Annabeth behind her.

"You nervous?" She asked Annabeth. Annabeth shook her head.

"No," She said. Piper looked at her, as if she was looking right through Annabeth. "Yes," Annabeth re-answered.

Annabeth knew Piper had to be nervous, too. Annabeth knew she could not act like she did not hear Jason talking about a Reyna in his sleep. Annabeth never got nervous, so she was not exactly use to this feeling.

"Well, this is a warm welcome," Jason said. There were some Roman campers coming up to them, but they were in full, bronze armor and togas. It was quite different than the silver armor that Leo, Annabeth, Piper and Jason had on. They had weapons. Annabeth's hand slid to her jean pocket for her dagger. Piper did the same.

"They have to wear dresses?" Leo asked, with a whisper. Annabeth rolled her eyes.

"Togas," She corrected.

"Oh," Leo said back, thoughtfully.

"Piper, speak to them. Jason, you as well. See if they remember you," Annabeth said, as she and Leo stepped of of the boat slope.

"Pipes, let me talk. I know they remember me," Jason said. Piper nodded.

"Jason?" A voice asked, before Jason had time to think about speaking. A girl with a regal purple cloak, that covered her armor stepped up. Her chest was decorated with medals. She had piercing dark eyes, and long dark hair. She was decently pretty. Her dagger was in her hand, tightly. On her arm was a tatoo, much like Jason's.

Jason stopped and went rigid as he saw the strikingly familiar girl with dark hair. She was standing tall and was seemingly confident, it was clear that she was one of the leaders, and she was staring wistfully back at Jason. And then Annabeth noticed him, the one she's been searching day and night for. He somehow looked different, he seems more confident, more proud even, but he was still handsome as ever. She took one quick glance at his arm, no mistaking it, there was a tattoo in his arm similar to Jason's and that other girl, except his has a trident instead and only one line under it. For a while, everything was quiet, the Romans were still on their guard. The Greeks side, not. With that way of thinking, there's no way we'll ever get along, we have to accept that the Romans are on _our_ side as well. But still, everyone was quiet, to put it bluntly, it was way too awkward. Finally, someone broke that awkward silence in probably the most casual way ever.

"Hey Annabeth, nice to see you again." And for that, Annabeth wanted to smack Percy in his head.

She looked at his face, as if she would never see it again. His green eyes were tired, but never the less happy. His black hair was shaggier than before. He wore a white toga with a purple cloak over top, just like the girl did. He had no armor on, though. His face was a bit red, and she guessed it was due to the outfit.

"You remembered me?" Annabeth asked. She didn't mean to, but it came out. That was the first thing she could think of saying. Annabeth stepped forward, and Percy did the same.

"Well, duh. How could anyone ever get the words 'seaweed brain' or 'your an idiot' out of their heads." Percy joked, with a big smile.

"Your an idiot," Annabeth muttered, rolling her eyes. She still did go and hug him anyways. She noticed that most Romans put their guards down.

"So, Percy, these are your Greek friends?" The girl in purple asked. Percy nodded, breaking away from Annabeth.

"Yes. This is Annabeth, daughter of Minerva." Percy started. "Er, Piper? Yes Piper, daughter of . . ." Percy needed help, not knowing Leo or Piper.

"Aphrodite, or Venus?" Piper stated, unsure of Aphrodite's Roman name. The girl nodded, side eyeing her.

"Leo Valdez, the captin of the Argo II. Kid of Vulcan. But, you can call me anything you want" Leo said, smiling. His eyes jumped, just as they did every time he meets a pretty girl. The girl rolled her eyes, obviously not interested in Leo.

"I am Reyna, praetor of the twelfth legion. Daughter of Bellona." The girl in purple said. Annabeth didn't know if she liked her. "Octivian, why don't we get our guests some shelter, and food,"

"But-" He started, but Reyna gave him a sharp look. Octivian was a gangly man. He had blonde hair. He grumbled his way out of the crowd.

"We are to have a meeting in the _principia_ in an hour. You are dismissed," Reyna said. People left the area, obviously having a deep respect for Reyna. She seemed to be confident, yet poised. Annabeth still did not know what to make of her.

"Gods, I've missed you." I said. He leaned down to whisper in her ear, he's really grown tall.

"I've missed you too Annabeth. And you know what, you were the only person I could remember, even when my nearly all of my memory was wiped out. But don't tell anyone, especially Grover." He said.

We both laughed, but we weren't the only ones. Percy grabbed my hand and started walking as fast he could to a certain direction. I could see that he was uncomfortable and had to keep tugging on his toga up from falling. I was stifling a laugh and he just groaned.

"I got to change into some regular clothes then I'll give you a tour of the city. Knowing you, you'll love it." He was grinning and I trust his words on that. But before we could go any further, two people walked up to us, a boy and a girl. The boy was really tall and really buff with a military buzz cut, but the only thing that stopped me from saying he was a son of Ares was his face, it was baby-faced. The girl was dark skinned and had curly hair, she was definitely shorter than him and couldn't have been more than 13.

"Hello," The girl said, "You must be Annabeth. Percy wouldn't shut up about you. I'm Hazel,"

**A/N: Yeah, this is a bit of a hint as to who's point of view the next chapter is going to be. . . Thanks! -Emma**


	2. Hazel

**A/N: Hey! This is the second chapter! Anyways, I would love help! Tell me if my characters are not right, or if my spelling just simply is very bad! Thanks!- Emma**

**Chapter Two**

**Hazel**

Well, Annabeth seemed nice enough. She made Percy very happy. He was the happiest Hazel had seen him this whole time his mind was taken away. She seemed very smart, which was good for Percy. Jason was back and everyone was thrilled, to say the least. His blond hair was longer, and his eyes looked more wise. You could tell he was still taking everything in. People surrounded him, and it looked as if it made him nervous. There was a girl that followed behind him. Hazel thought they introduced her as Piper. She had carmel colored hair, that was choppy and uneven. She had several strands of braids in her hair. Her eyes changed colors like nothing Hazel had ever seen. She was very pretty. Then again, she was a daughter of Venus.

Hazel saw Sammy, or Leo, as everyone called him, talking to Jason. He had dark curly hair that covered his sharp ears, that stood out. His eyes were jumpy, and looked as if he had to many cups of coffee. He was shorter than Sammy. Sammy had always been tall, but Leo was only about two inches taller than Hazel. He wore Greek armor, and a tool belt was wrapped around his waist. He turned and saw Hazel staring at him. He gave her a weird look, and went back to speeking with Jason. Hazel became frustrated with herself. Of course that was not Sammy. If it were Sammy then he would remember her, right?

"Hey, Hazel," Frank said. Hazel snapped out of it and felt guilty. Sweet Frank tried to get her attention, as she stared at Sammy- or Leo.

"Hello, Frank. So, what do you think?" Hazel said, referring to the Greeks. Frank shrugged his shoulders.

"They seem nice. Less tense than Romans," Frank said. Hazel nodded in agreement. They seemed more relaxed.

"Well, should we head over to the Senate House?" Hazel asked. The meeting would occure in about five minuets. Frank nodded.

We walked in silence up to the Senate House. Hazel caught a glance of Percy and Annabeth walking to it, as well. She smiled, as Percy had a different glint in his eye as Annabeth laughed. It was nice too see him like this. Hazel wondered if her and Frank would be like that.

Her and Frank took a seat next together. People were seating themselves by legions.

"How about you guys sit here, with Frank and Hazel," Percy's voice said. Hazel looked up, and Leo, Piper and Annabeth were trailed behind Percy.

"Where is Jason?" Frank asked.

"Reyna and I decided to let him sit with the Praetors." Percy said. He looked guilty. It may have been because he took Jason's place, as the praetor. Hazel nodded, as Annabeth sat beside her. Piper and Leo sat across from them. "Well, I am going to run over to the praetors seats,"

"Well, hello. I am Hazel, daughter of Pluto" Hazel said. She tucked a strand of curly brown hair behind her ear. She scanned all of them. Annabeth seemed to be a little more alert because she was surrounded by Romans, and did not have a weapon, due to the little girl, Julia. Piper seemed to be scanning everyone, just as Hazel was. Leo was completly oblivious to everyone else, and was playing with a piece of wire. Frank had a big smile on his face.

"Frank, son of Mars," He said. Hazel knew he had gotten use to being a son of Mars, and had been embracing it lately.

"Piper, daughter of Venus," Piper said, cracking a small smile.

"Annabeth Chase, daughter of Minerva," Annabeth said, looking at Hazel with her grey eyes. They were a bit intimidating. It was as if she was sizing Hazel up. As if she was tough, or a whimp. Apparently, Hazel passed the test, because Annabeth relaxed a bit.

"Leo Valdez, at your service," Sam-Leo said.

"Valdez?" Hazel said, a bit jumpy. Leo grinned.

"The one and only," He said, cheekly. Frank side eyed Leo, as if he did not know what to make of this.

"How old are you?" Hazel asked. Leo probably thought she was a creep. Apparently he did, because his grin faultered a bit.

"Fifteen," He said.

"But he acts like he is two," Piper said, chirping in. Hazel broke into a grin, and decided to leave it at that. Hazel glanced at Frank, and he was looking down at the table. She wondered what he was thinking about.

"So, how do you guys like Camp Jupiter?" Frank asked.

"I love it!" Annabeth started. Hazel remembered that Percy gave her a tour. "You guys have great structure! Who built everything? I am going to have to bring all these ideas back to camp Half Blood, for more orginization, and order,"

"Well, the God's formed them for us. The Roman Gods, of course. Lupa- Percy explained her to you right? Good- well, she was chosen to care for us. She is much like a protector for us. Once everything was up and running, she left us on our own," Frank explained. **(A/N: Yeah, I totaly made this up. . .)**

"Greetings, Romans, and Greeks," Reyna started. Everyone stopped talking, quickly. Her hair was pin straight down her back. Hazel noticed that Leo's attention left his wires and went to her. Piper rolled her eyes. "Well, we have brought you all here today to discuss the prophecy, acually. Percy, you can take over,"

Reyna nodded to Percy, and took a seat next to Jason. There was a visible awkwardness, there. Percy stood up, and was back into his purple cloak. He looked a bit uncomfortable, and kept glancing at Annabeth, as if it would fall off any second, and he did not want her to see.

"Er, hello, everyone," Percy started. There were a few, faint 'hello's' back. "Uhm, we are here to talk about the prophecy. Let's start out with the first verse? _Seven half-bloods shall answer the call?_ Yes, well, Jason and I have a faint idea who the seven are. The call is obviously Hera, or Juno, switching Jason and I, and taking out memories."

Percy looked around at the crowd. It was as if he was stopping at every indivigual person, to look at them.

"Hazel, Frank, Leo, and Piper, come up here," Percy said. Hazel looked at Piper and Frank before getting up, and walking to Percy. Hazel had to admit that she saw this coming. "You four, plus Jason and I are the six that are going. Now, there are seven that are going, but I already know who the seventh is. Gwen, bring Ella out,"

Hazel watched as the small harpie came out. She squawked at the amount of people in the room there were. Hazel knew what Percy was going to do. But, before he would speak, there was an outrage. People did not like there being a harpie in the room.

"Calm down. She is harmless," Hazel started, petting Ella. Percy nodded to her, appreciativly.

"Now, this is Ella. Ella is very smart. She likes to read, don't you, Ella?" Percy asked.

"Ella loved to read. Reading is good for harpies," Ella said. Percy nodded.

"Well, Ella also read an important book. One about prophecys. One that had a special prophecy in it, that may effect who we choose to be the seventh demigod on the trip," Percy said. "Ella, what is the prophecy?"

"_Wisdomes daughter walks alone,_

_The mark of Athena burns through Rome," _Ella squawked.

"Thank you, Ella. Now, as I was saying, it is obviously not going to be a Roman that goes on the trip. It will have to be a Greek, because it is going to be a daughter of Athena. It is not coincidental that my girlfriend is a daughter of Athena, and she is here and in this room, as of now," Percy said, nodding his head to Annabeth.

"Oh, I get this," Jason said, standing.

"But, how do you know that this prophecy has to do with the other one?" Frank asked.

"Because we are going to Rome on this quest, right? Well, 'the mark of Athena burns through Rome'." Percy said. Frank nodded, understandingly.

"Very well. Then you have it. Our seven half-bloods that will be going on this quest," Reyna said, concluding the meeting.

"Leo, is the ship ready for the morning?" Percy asked.

"Well, no. We hit a boulder on our way of stopping the ship. But, if you hand me a few Vulcan kids, we can have it done for the day after tomorrows morning," Leo said, sheepishly. Percy nodded.

"Okay. I am not exactly sure if we are time sensitive or not, but that will be okay," Percy said. "Reyna, got any handy Vulcan kids?"

"Yes. Zachory, Layla, Brandon, and Taymon. Assist Leo Valdez to fix the ship. Do as he says," Reyna said. Three boys, and a girl stood up, and nodded. "Are you finished, Percy?" Percy nodded, "You are all dismissed,"

**A/N: No, there is ****NOT**** going to be ****ANY**** Reyna/Leo. He is just having a crush, that will last only a bit. I was acually thinking Leo/Hazel? Hmm. . . Well, Leo is my favorite character, so you can see where I get this from. . . Anyways, thoughts? The next POV is going to either be Percy, or Jason. Who do you think? Thanks! -Emma.**


	3. Jason

**A/N: No reviews so far. Ah, well. I just like to write for me. :) Anyways, if you are reading this, help me out with characters that are not like they really are, or bad spelling! Thanks! -Emma**

**Chapter 3**

**Jason**

Jason dreamt that he was in a dark area. He felt as if he was in such a little space, and he was being crammed into it. He knew he didn't fit, so how was he there? He heard cheering from the other side of the wall. No, not cheering. More like yelling. Jason smelt a horrific smell. The smell of rot filled his nose. It smelt as if rotten onions had been shoved up his nose.

"Jason, Jason, Jason," Were the yells he heard from the other side of the wall. Jason should have been glad that people were calling his name, but he felt, strangly, scared. And helpless. That's when he started to feel the pain. It felt like a hot, burning iron was being pushed on every face of his skin. He didn't know what to do, so he yelled. He yelled, and the pain slid away. It was like a wave of relief from his head, to toes.

The only reason he felt that relief is because he woke up. Jason slid up in a sitting position, and took his hand to rub the back of his neck. His finger tips felt warm. Jason didn't know what to make of that dream. It was more vivid than it should have been. Jason had thought that when he gained his memory back, the dreams would go away. Guess not.

Jason got up, and went to go get a drink of water. When he stepped outside to get to the kitchens, he didn't relise how bright it was. Morning already. It felt as if he had only slept for five minuets. Jason sighed as he walked like a zombie to breakfast. He walked to the fith legions table, and saw that Hazel, Piper and Annabeth were the only ones awake, at the table. He wasn't apart of the fith legion, but the first. He decided to catch up with Hazel, and sit with his friends. He forced himself down, on the seat beside Piper.

"Hey," Piper said. He smiled.

"Hey," Jason said. He looked at her, and she looked pretty. She had on just a simple Camp Half Blood shirt, and a pair of denim shorts. Her hair was different. She had it in two braids that stopped at her shoulders. Her eyes were changing colors, as usual.

"Hey, Jason," Hazel said. She looked like her usual thirteen-year-old self.

"Hey, Hazel. Long time, no see," He said. She smiled.

"I know! So, is your memory fully back?" She asked.

"I still forget glimpses, like the small things, but I remember most of everything. " Jason said.

"That's how Percy is. You don't look too good. Are you alright?" Annabeth asked.

"I just didn't get enough sleep," Jason said, yawning. Jason scooped some eggs and toast onto his plate, and ate like he had never eaten before.

"So, you guys are friends with Leo, right?" Hazel asked, randomly. Jason, Piper and Annabeth nodded.

"Yeah," Piper said, biting into an apple. "Why?"

"Was he, by any chance, released when the Doors of Death opend?" Hazel asked. Jason looked at her as if she was crazy.

"Er, no." Piper answered. "Why?"

"Oh. Well, I knew a guy. Sammy Valdez. He looked just like Leo, and acted like him. I guess it is just a coincidence?" Hazel asked, doubtfuly

"Er, Hazel, Leo was born in 1996. He is fifteen. I don't. . . wait. . . why the Doors of Death? Your only thirteen," Jason said. Hazel shrugged her shoulders and looked away. He could tell she wanted to drop it. Speeking of Leo, he walked into the room, smiling brightly. He had oil covering his face, and his tool belt was leaning to one side of his hip, as if it had been used.

"Hey, guys! Great morning, huh?" Leo asked. Jason gave him a strange look.

"What have you been up to?" Piper asked.

"Working on the Argo II. Poor guy had some serious damage. We have him almost up, and running. I think that we could leave this afternoon, if Percy approves. Well, I'm going to get some sleep. Been up all night. Thank the Gods for coffee." Leo said.

"See yeah. I'll wake you if anything happens," Jason said. Leo nodded, and left.

"Well, I'm going to go and shower," Jason said, getting up. He stood, and said goodbye to everyone.

Jason decided to walk the long way to his cabin. He walked through, near the Senate House, then around the small town. Jason stopped walking when he heard his name. He turned around, swiftly when he saw Reyna with her white horse. He had not talked to her once since he had gotten here. He felt bad, but he was trying to avoid her as much as her could.

She wore her purple cloak, with the hood up. He hair swept behind her. She looked like little red riding hood, minus the red cloak. She had a weird expression on her face. It was hard to read. A cross between mad and vunerable.

"Hello, Jason," Reyna said, slowing down.

"Hello, Reyna," Jason said, not looking her in the eye. He couldn't bear to look her in the eye. He felt guilty for spending all this time with Piper.

"How have you been?" She asked.

"Very good." He said. You see, he and Reyna and him had a strange relationship. They would not often show their emotions to eachother. They would have daily conversations, but theywere small talk. That's why he liked Piper a bit more. He could talk to her about anything. "And you?"

"Okay. I have missed you," She said.

"You, as well," He said, back. He said it, but did not quite feel it.

"How have the Greeks treated you? Well, I hope?" She asked. Jason nodded.

"Pretty good," He said. He tried to relax more. He noticed that when him and Reyna talked, he was different.

"That's good. Well, it was nice talking with you, but I am going to get some breakfast. Would you like to join me?" She asked.

"Sorry, but I already ate. I am going to go shower. See you," Jason said.

"Bye," She said, solomly. Jason walked away quick. He didn't know what to make of that conversation, either.

** A/N: Hmm. Well, you can see how him meeting Piper effected him. I like Jason. He is a good guy. So, what POV, next? Leo, Percy, Piper, Frank? This may sound bad, but I am not a Frank fan. I am also not quite a fan of this chaper. Sorry if it was not up to your expectations. Thanks! -Emma.**


	4. Leo

**A/N: So, I am writing two chapters at the same time, as of now! I started one, then decided to make it the next chapter, due to me wanting to have a chapter to fill in. This story is well- thought out! I am pumped for when all of the action starts! Anyways, do I have too much dialogue? I've been told so. . .**

**So, advice is needed! Especialy for a 14 year old girl, who is VERY bad at spelling (that would be me). I thank you for the reviews!- Emma**

**Chapter Four**

**Leo**

**(I love this guy! Favorite character!)**

Leo's finger tips tingled, as he got out of bed, from his nap. Geez, don't drink coffee before bed. Leo pulled his hand over his head, and sat up. This dream seemed real. As real as he was just sitting in the bed. Leo re-played the vivid dream, all over in his head:

Leo saw fire. All over. Fire was like a charger for Leo. Like a battery is to electronics. Anyways, the fire was in flames, going to were it pleases. Leo could control it, but he felt as if it should be set free. Cries were heard from the fire. One cry, to be exact. It was very familiar. Leo wanted to stop the fire. He wanted to protect the voice of who he knew was a friend. But he knew he couldn't. Leo felt the sweat drip down his cheek. That was when he woke.

So, yeah he sounded a bit psyco. Leo wiped his hand on his cheek. Sweat went from his cheek, to his hand. Leo froze. Leo was no genius, but he was pretty sure that he could not burn someone to death, and sleep at the same time. Now, that would be some multitasking. Leo decided to let it be, and get up.

Leo looked out a window, and guessed, by the sun, that it was approximately twelve thirty. Everyone would probably be up, and wondering if Leo was finished with the ship. All Leo had to do was bust in some new timber, and seal it up. That would take about an hour, then they would all be ready to go.

Leo grabbed the tool belt, and tied it around his waist. He tied his shoes, and put on a fresh shirt, layed out by some Roman. It was purple, and read out "Camp Jupiter". Was it legal for him to wear this shirt? Well, Percy was wearing one and he was Greek, so Leo shrugged, and walked out of the room. There were a lot of people out at this time of day. All Leo wanted to figure out was if there was some place to eat around here. He decided to go to the some place that he saw Piper and Jason at, at breakfast this morning. Leo walked slow, and took his time. When he entered the, what seemed to be a lunch-hall, he looked around, trying to spot someone he knew.

"Hey, repair boy, over here!" Leo heard. He spotted Piper, baby face, and girl who stares. Baby face looked at Leo, as if he didn't know what to make of him, and that girl who was always staring at Leo, was giving him the same frustrated, and wistful expression always showed when she looked at him. Normaly, if a pretty girl would give Leo that kind of attention, Leo would jump at the opportunity, but, as of now, it was creepy.

Leo waved at them, and walked over to them. He wondered where Jason was. Or where Percy and Annabeth were always off to. Jason was probably talking to Romans. Leo had not talking to Jason since the arrival, and it felt odd not talking to his best friend. Leo didn't get mushy about that kind of stuff, but he just didn't like it. Annabeth and Percy were probably planning the quest. They always seemed to be a smart couple. Well, Annabeth seemed like the smart one.

"Hey, guys," Leo said, feeling awkward for forgeting baby face's and the girl who stare's names. Link, and Baisel? No. . . Frink and Holli? No. . .

"You remember Frank and Hazel?" Piper asked, seeming to notice my problem. Frank and Hazel! That's it!

"Yeah!" Lies. "Hey." Leo said, sitting down, and grabbing an apple from the center of the table. They all had pizza, but Leo did not feel like it, at the moment.

"Hi," Hazel said, glancing at Frank, as if to say 'see. . I told you.'

"Is the ship about done?" Piper asked. Leo grinned. He noticed Hazel's eyes get wide, as he did so.

"Yes! Probably one hour, then all is complete! Repairing this ship was a piece of cake!" Leo exclaimed.

"I wish I had a talent like that," Frank said. Hazel frowned. Her expression seemed as if they had had this conversation before. She dropped it, though, and no one said anything for a few seconds.

Fank was a son of Ares, Leo was pretty sure. He had to have some kind of talent. . . Like killing people, or something. Clarisse had the talent of that. And annoying people. And scaring Leo. But, other than that, they must not have had anything. And Frank didn't seem to be one to kill.

"What do you guys do for fun around here?" Leo asked, looking around, eerily. Everyone seemed like they had the expression of boredom around here. The place needed lightend up, a bit.

"Fights in the amphithear, when bored," Hazel said.

"Ampithear?" Piper asked.

"Colosseum," Frank, clarified. Leo nodded.

"Killing people. Cool. I can dig on that," Leo said, casually.

"We don't acually kill people. More like. . . harm them so that they are injured," Frank said. Leo raised his eyebrows. He was just joking about the killing thing, but okay.

"Jason and I were going to meet up somewhere. See yeah," Piper said, getting up.

"Why are you leaving? I'm not that ugly, am I?" Leo said, as she walked away. He heard her laugh, but that was about it. He looked over to Frank and Hazel. Hazel's eyes were as big as sausers. She had this wierd expression on her face, that was a cross between an owl (because of the big eyes) and a fish (because her mouth was wide open). Frank was glancing at her, biting his lip, looking a bit nervous.

So, to say in a casual way, Leo was pretty awkward. This girl, whom he did not know, and talked to for the second time in his life, was staring at him like she knew him. Frank looked frustrated, and a bit upset. He was pretty sure that Frank and Hazel had a "thing" because they were always with eachother. Frank looked too old for here, though. She looked twelve- thirteen. Frank looked sixteen.

"Well, I'm going to go and finish the ship," Leo said, slowly. He got up, taking another apple.

"Bye, Leo," Frank said.

"Bye, Sammy," Hazel said. "Er, Leo," Hazel blushed, then abruptly got up, and left.

"Who is Sammy?" Leo asked Frank. Frank exhaled.

"Hazel is a daughter of Pluto, or Hades. She. . . has had a hard life. When she was little, she had a friend named Sammy. Supposedly, he looked just like you. They were best friends. One day, Hazel's mother moved them to Alaska. After that, Hazel never saw Sammy ever again. Hazel and her Mother died. I don't feel that is my place to tell you how or why, but they did. Hazel and her mother got sent to the Fields of Asphodel. When the Doors of Death opened, Nico, Hazel's half brother, got her out."

"So, basicaly, Hazel is getting me mixed up for some dude, that use to be her best friend? So, thats why she asked how old I was." Leo murmered.

"Basicaly," Frank said, looking down.

"Okay. Well, I'm going to go finish the ship. Thanks," Leo said, walking away. Frank nodded.

"Anytime,"

**A/N: Again, just a filler chapter. Nothing big. Review:)**


	5. Piper

**A/N: A few reviews! A lot of them had positive feedback. And three had very good advice. You know who you are :) Well, it was told that I have too much dialogue. . . What are your thoughts on that? Should I add more details? I will try to this chapter. Well, I am excited to write this chapter! Don't worry; we will get into the action soon enough. I have big plans! This is all thought out, to the point of my head hurting! Anyways, thanks!**

** Oh! And I did want to say that a lot of you like the Hazel/ Leo? I'm not a Frank fan, soooo. . . . *hint, hint* Thanks! -Emma**

**Chapter Five**

**Piper**

Piper walked to the tree, about twenty yards from the Senate House. By the tree, was a bench. The bench was pretty, with silver carvings of Roman animals. There was wood for the legs, and arms of the bench. Piper knew this was the one Jason was talking about. Jason should have been here ten minutes ago, though.

Piper sighed, and sat on the bench, crossing her ankles. She re-tied her hair into it's braid, and looked out into the open. Piper was ready to leave for this trip, whenever. She didn't have any clue over what would happen. She and Annabeth would talk about the prophecy a lot. They would get an idea, then it would get lost by some other idea rolling over it.

They had a few goals to overcome on this trip; Close the Doors of Death, find Nico, defeat Gaea, and survive. Piper didn't know where to start on finding the Doors of Death. She guessed that's why they were going to Rome. Finding Nico would be hard. They had no clue where he was at. Defeating Gaea would be hard. She is the Mother of the God's. And surviving. That will be the hardest to overcome. Piper sighed. This would be a difficult quest. Almost impossible. But, she felt that if anyone could do it, the seven chosen could.

Piper remembered how she felt when she first came to Camp Half Blood. Coming to this camp kind of felt the same. Kind of like a re-start. Shed knew no one, and knew nothing of the Romans or Latin. It was confusing, and some of the things they did, did not make sense. She wondered how Percy and Jason did it. Re starting, making new friends, and overcoming it. That reminded Piper that she was waiting for Jason.

Piper was starting to get impatient. Jason should have been here fifteen minuets ago. Piper was about to get up and look for him, but that was when she started to hear a horn. it was coming from the Senate House. Piper turned, and saw Romans running to the equipment house, full speed coming out with weapons. Piper got out her dagger, and ran out and into the croud. She heard Reyna's voice yelling in Latin. Piper ran over to her.

"Reyna! Reyna!" Piper yelled, trying to fight through all of the people. Piper was getting pushed, and shoved in different directions. "Reyna!" She yelled again. Piper fit through all of the people, and saw Reyna in full battle gear, with her purple cloak over top. Her pin- straight dark hair was pulled back into a tight bun, good enough to put a helmet over.

"Perge! Perge! Festina ad bestias!" **(Go! Go! Hurry to the beasts!)** Reyna yelled. Piper had no clue what she was yelling, but she was sure it wasn't 'Go pick the flowers'.

"Reyna! What is going on!" Piper said, in frustration. Reyna looked at her, oddly.

"A flock of Stymphalians came into camp. They are Greek birds, that eat men. They can launch feathers at you. They have come by Gaea's command, and are trying to invade camp." Reyna said, clearly not interested in Piper. Reyna started to walk away, but Piper ran after her.

"What can I do?" Piper asked, boldly. Piper would do anything to help.

"Most daughters of Venus go to the safe house." Reyna said, shrugging Piper off. Now, that really made Piper mad. Pipper scolded, and decided to take actions into her own hands. Piper went to the equipment house, and got some armour. It would take too long to go to her room, and get all of hers. In the distance, she heard yells, and saw about ten birds in flight. They had metal beaks, that looked as if they could cause some serious damage. They had sharp feathers that shot out, and could puncture you. Piper didn't think her dagger would come usefull for a fight against these flying creatures, so she decided to take action at defense.

Piper spotted some Apollo kids shooting with their arrows. The birds were fast. The Apollo kids did not stand a chance, especially since the feathers of death were being shot at them.

"Piper!" Piper turned and Jason was running after her, with his armour on. Piper looked at him, thinking he was trying to talk to her, but then his eyes got wide. "Look out!"

Piper turned around, and one of the feathers was thrown at her. She ducked as it landed right in front of her, sticking up from the ground. Piper's eyes got wide. Jason ran to her, getting his bronze shield out, covering himself. Piper followed his example.

"Sorry I didn't meet you at the spot. The problem came, and I didn't know what to do," He said, dodging the feather, that came out of no where.

"It's okay. How are we going to get rid of these. . . things?" Piper asked, forgetting the name of the birds. Piper wondered if her charmspeak would work. She had been working on it a lot, lately. "Would my charmspeak work?"

"I don't know, but it's worth a try." Jason said, shrugging.

"Should I start out mean, or nice?" Piper asked.

"Well, it dosn't seem as if they came for a nice conversation," Jason said, ducking as feather hit his shield. Piper shrugged, and stood from her crouched position.

"Hey, Stymphalians, look here!" Piper yelled. Instantly, all eyes were on here. Jason looked at Piper and Piper shrugged.

"The young Greek girl trys to speak with us. What to do?" One of the Stymphalians muttered, talking to itself.

"I order you to go back where you came from, and never come back," Piper said, confidently. All of the birds were looking at her, as were the campers.

"Do we listen to the young Greek? Or not?" Mutters of the birds went around. Piper swallowed.

"Please," Piper said, in a small voice. Piper cleared her throat, and tried not to sound scared. "Turn around, go to where you came from, and never come back," Piper said, smoothly, and hard. She looked around, and people like Hazel, Frank, and Percy were shocked, because they did not know of her power.

Piper was very supprised of what happend next. The birds just turned around, and left. They just flew off, and into nothing. They said nothing, along the way. Piper started to smile to herself, feeling very proud.

"Go, Pipes!" Jason yelled. He scooped her into a big hug. Piper felt like she was in Heaven. Everyone started to cheer and clap. Piper saw Reyna staring at her. Probably sizing her up. Reyna must have chosen what she thought about Piper, because she crossed her arms, and walked to the front of everyone.

"Praetor meeting in five minuets. Don't be late. Take the wounded to the medical house, and hope we don't have any dead. All of the Greeks are to come to the meeting. Plus Hazel and Frank, for we are talking about the journey. You are dismsissed." Reyna said, taking charge. Piper didn't know if people heard her or not, but Piper didn't care, because she felt really good. And she didn't know why, because she has done bigger, and better things on her, Leo and Jason's quest. It just felt as if she proved herself, thats she was not just a pretty daughter of Venus. Especially to Reyna.

"Hey, you did great. How did you do that?" Percy asked, walking up to Piper, confused.

"I have the ability of charmspeak. For example, Percy, hit yourself," Piper said, using the example that she does to Leo. Percy punched himself in the stomach.

"Ow! I hit hard," He muttered, rubbing his stomach. "You need to teach me that, for the next time a monster trys to kill me," Percy joked. Piper smiled. This was the first time she talked to Percy. To be truthful, Piper didn't know if she liked him at first, but he seemed like a nice guy.

"Want to head to the Praetor's meeting?" Jason asked Piper. Piper nodded, smiling.

**A/N: What is to happen next? ;) Next, shall be Percy's point of view! Thanks- Emma!**


End file.
